Cerrado por hoy
by Harumaki03
Summary: Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tenue mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. Esperaba que en su paraíso prestado lo aceptaran tan demacrado como estaba, al menos por aquella ocasión. (Contraparte de "Abierto 24 horas".)


**"Cerrado por hoy"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tenue mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. Esperaba que en su paraíso prestado lo aceptaran tan demacrado como estaba, al menos por aquella ocasión. (Contraparte de **"Abierto 24 horas"**.)

 **Nota:** Como casi todo mundo pensó que ellos eran mafiosos, decidí hacer una contraparte mafiosa al completo xD.

 **-/-/-**

—Siempre dices que será el último trabajo —suspiró el rubio, rechazando el cigarrillo que uno de los pelinegros le tendía.

—Bueno, este realmente es el último trabajo —Naruto puso sus ojos en blanco antes de concentrarse en las volutas de humo que salían del cigarrillo de Sasuke—. Después de esto, nos iremos.

—Espero que realmente nos marchemos —Sasuke apago la colilla del cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato—. No te enamores de otro banco o casino, Itachi —murmuró y el mayor sonrió.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —Itachi sonrió tenuemente —ese dinero clama por ser tomado, devuelto o dado a los pobres, ¿no? —tanto Naruto como Sasuke pusieron los ojos en blanco. Itachi no cambiaría nunca—. Pero vamos, este es uno de los casinos más importantes del mundo, después de esto ni yo querré tomar más nada —desplegó un mapa holográfico en la mesa que mostraba todo el interior del casino.

—Tiene bastante seguridad —Naruto señaló varios puntos donde atisbo puestos de cámaras y entradas de los de seguridad.

—Podremos burlarlos —Sasuke señaló la mesa de cartas —probablemente tengamos un magnífico Blackjack esta noche —aseguró Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

—La seguridad incrementa en el segundo nivel, la única forma de bajar a la bóveda es a través del ascensor que tiene el jefe en su oficina —movió un poco el holograma —tampoco dudo de que la bóveda este reforzada, así que tendremos que explotarla —los otros dos asintieron —procuremos herir lo menos posible pero más aún, ser heridos —la puerta se abrió en ese momento y la sonrisa de Itachi se amplió al ver quiénes eran.

Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron, alzando sus cejas vagamente al ver a sus invitados.

—¡ _Yo_! —saludó el hombre de cabellera plateada y cubre bocas —tanto tiempo.

—Le he pedido algo de colaboración a los demás para terminar este trabajo —Itachi se cruzó de brazos —era mucho para solo nosotros tres, así que le he pedido a Deidara que nos ayude con los explosivos —se escuchó un " _uhn_ " —a Kakashi-san con la vigilancia desde fuera, a Yamato-san para que se encargue de conducir la van que nos llevará a la libertad.

—Sí que has pensado en esto —Naruto saludo con una mano al resto del equipo—. ¿De verdad que es el último trabajo?

—Niños —sonrió Itachi —vayamos a sacar ese siete de la suerte.

 **-/-/-**

Siete de la suerte... ¡Suerte de la suerte ni que mierdas! Respiró profundamente mientras recargaba su metralleta, oculto tras la mesa de Blackjack.

Maldito Kisame, siempre apresurado las cosas, una bala paso muy cerca de su brazo, que estaba justo al borde de la mesa misma. Chasqueó la lengua y miró al otro lado donde Sasuke le hizo una seña.

—Conque tú al frente, eh —murmuró para sí mientras escuchaba disparos distantes y a los de seguridad gritarse cosas mutuamente. El casino era un completo desastre. Sasuke alzó su mano izquierda y le alzó tres dedos.

Uno... Dos...

Ambos salieron a la vez de sus escondites, Sasuke disparaba a los que se encontraban en el segundo nivel y Naruto a los que se movían en los pasillos laterales, se movían espalda contra espalda mientras las balas caían al suelo y el grito de las mujeres destacaba por encima de la balacera.

—Cambio —dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba una piña de munición del cinto de Sasuke e invertían posiciones.

—Maldito Kisame —gruñó Sasuke tomando la granada de mano que le paso Naruto—. Por eso detesto trabajar con ese maldito tiburón —quitó el seguro con los dientes y lo escupió mientras arrojaba la granada hacia el pasillo lateral derecho.

La explosión no se hizo esperar y tampoco los gritos de pánico y dolor. El polvillo les llego un poco hasta donde estaban y Sasuke bufó.

—Y que lo digas —suspiraron cuando todo se quedó en silencio durante un breve instante.

—Chicos, Deidara necesita ayuda en el segundo nivel —escucharon que Kakashi les dijo a través de los intercomunicadores en sus orejas.

Y más balas se escucharon siendo disparadas en el segundo nivel.

—Bien, allá vamos —ambos corrieron al segundo nivel, al llegar encontraron a tres de los guardias desarmados queriendo enfrentarlos. Bala en el abdomen, una pierna, brazo y siguieron su camino. Se fueron encontrando con más guardias a medida de que se acercaban hasta la oficina del jefe.

—¡Maldita sea, déjenme trabajar! —escucharon exclamar a Deidara con enojo, mientras arrojaba hacia fuera una especie de arcilla que cayó en medio del montón de guardias.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, alarmados y empezaron a retroceder hasta que decidieron que era mejor correr. La explosión de la bomba de arcilla de Deidara hizo explotar toda aquella área del pasillo, dejando un enorme agujero tanto en el suelo como en el techo. La misma apenas logro alcanzarlos cuando se separaron a los lados de pasillo de las escaleras.

—¡Maldita sea, maldito seas Deidara casi nos chamuscas allá atrás! —Maldijo Naruto a viva voz mientras apagaba la pequeña flama en su espalda.

—Lo siento —canturreó el rubio sin pizca de pena.

—¡Lo siento mi trasero! —se quejó Sasuke, palmeando dicha zona.

—Calma hermano —Itachi por su parte colocaba algunos explosivos en las puertas de la bóveda y se alejaba un poco para que Deidara la hiciera detonar —con todo este dinero, podemos hacerte un nuevo trasero —y Deidara contuvo una carcajada mientras Kisame se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Listos para la extracción? —preguntó Yamato, burlón—. La policía llegará dentro de nada —murmuró.

—Aún tenemos eso cubierto, ¿cierto Shikamaru? —Kakashi miró al joven que había convertido la parte trasera de aquella camioneta en la réplica de su habitación para hackeo.

—Tch, es un dolor en el culo pero aún tengo interceptadas las señales de salida del casino —suspiró —puedo darles otros diez minutos.

—Ahí lo tienen, así que concluyan rápido —les ordenó Kakashi con voz suave.

—Shikamaru —habló Naruto, escuchando el vaho " _hm_ " que le dedicó su amigo en respuesta—. Te falto decir " _qué problemático_ " —concluyeron al unísono tanto el rubio como el moreno.

—Que les den —bufó Shikamaru, negando con su cabeza—. Panda de problemáticos.

 **-/-/-**

—Niños, hemos encontrado El Dorado —Itachi tenía una sonrisa pequeña cargada de autosuficiencia y Deidara casi tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras abrazaba los lingotes de oro a la vista—. ¡Vamos!

Ellos empezaron a meter los lingotes en sacos militares y al poco rato Naruto y Sasuke se le unieron, haciendo saltos por los trozos de paredes que quedaban para llegar allí.

Siguieron por el túnel subterráneo que les llevaba justo hasta donde estaba Yamato. Hicieron dos viajes más cargando hasta con el último centavo.

—Ya llegaron los de azul —reportó Kakashi.

—Nosotros ya estamos saliendo —Itachi miró a su hermano menor sentado a su izquierda, a su lado estaba vacío, volvió la vista hacia su derecha y ahí estaban Kisame y Deidara, frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia su hermano—. Esperen, ¡¿dónde está Naruto?! —Yamato frenó de golpe y volvió la vista hacia atrás.

—¡¿Naruto-kun no está?! —Sasuke miró a su lado y frunció el ceño.

—Pero estaba conmigo cuando... —miró hacia el túnel que habían sellado de nuevo—. ¡Oh, joder! —gruñó—. Quería ir al baño.

Itachi dejo escapar el aire lentamente entre sus labios y respiro hasta diez.

—Naruto... —habló a través del intercomunicador—. ¡Naruto, responde!

Se escuchó la estática y luego una respiración forzada.

—¡No puedo hablar ahora! —Lo escucharon gritar, el sonido de las balas, gritos de dolor y huesos rotos se hizo presente—. ¡Lárguense! —de su lado Naruto trataba de regresar sobre el túnel esquivando balas con un improvisado escudo hecho con un pedazo de metal de la puerta que habían destruido para salir del túnel.

Sasuke hizo amago de abrir la puerta pero Itachi lo detuvo.

—Previendo el tener que escapar por aire, Gaara esta dirigiéndose hacia acá con el helicóptero —anunció Kakashi—. Naruto, debes subir al techo del casino.

—¡Itachi, suéltame! ¡No va a poder solo! —gritó Itachi, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

—¡Cálmate! —Itachi cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente—. Si Naruto logra salir del túnel, llegar al techo va a ser pan comido.

—¡Por eso mismo...!

—¡Ten confianza en tu amigo, joder! —exclamó Deidara, mirándole de mal talante.

Sasuke apretó los labios, no era un asunto de confianza, era más bien...

—Copiado, subiré al techo en unos cinco-seis minutos —Naruto se hizo un vendaje apresurado en la herida que tenía en su brazo izquierdo—. Ya estoy en el segundo nivel de nuevo.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba herido, lo había notado en el último viaje de cargamento de lingotes, pero el rubio no había dicho nada.

—Naruto, debes llegar en una pieza —murmuró a través del intercomunicador y el rubio rió al otro lado.

—En el cielo no aceptan despojos —respondió Naruto —váyanse, ya nos reuniremos luego —Itachi intercambio una mirada con Yamato y éste arranco, dejando al rubio atrás.

 **-/-/-**

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, quería quitarse la máscara de zorro que tenía pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, estaba sudando a mares y los policías heridos _(y muertos)_ iban en aumento.

—¿Porqué sencillamente no se quedan quietos? —gruñó, dando un salto veloz por encima de la cabeza de dos, tomándolos por sorpresa mientras les rompía el cuello de un movimiento, utilizo el cuerpo de uno de ellos para protegerse de las balas de los demás policías que le estaban disparando.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió el roce de una bala en uno de sus muslos, tomó la mano del policía muerto que aun sostenía el arma y apretó el gatillo dando disparos certeros mientras retrocedía, movió un poco su cabeza, cubriéndose bajo el brazo del cadáver mientras seguía disparando.

Lo único por lo que quería llegar en una pieza era precisamente porque tenía a alguien a quien le había prometido que lo haría. Ser herido le importaba poco, pero a ella no.

Se movió rápidamente arrojando el cadáver hacia tres de los policías para aprovechar la distracción y dispararles. Retrocedió lentamente, cuidando sus espaldas y gruñó cuando sintió la sangre caliente deslizarse por su mano izquierda.

Cerró brevemente los ojos recordando el plano, en la próxima bifurcación debía doblar a la derecha y seguir todo recto. Hizo tal cual y respiro aliviado cuando vio la puerta que conducía al techo, tomó el pomo y trato de girarlo, pero estaba cerrada, así que alzó la pistola que aún llevaba en su mano derecha y disparó.

Clic. _Clic_.

 **-/-/-**

—No veo a Naruto —comunico Gaara a través del intercomunicador a los demás en tierra —y los azules ya se han percatado de que no somos precisamente turistas —murmuró, notando que les disparaban tratando de darles en el aire.

Baki miró hacia abajo, tratando de distinguir al rubio en algún punto mientras Gaara hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

Los dos se enfocaron en un punto amarillo a su izquierda, entrecerrando sus ojos, incrédulos. Naruto estaba saltando entre el corto espacio de los edificios, sosteniéndose en las escaleras de emergencia.

Baki fue a enfocar la luz en su dirección, pero Gaara lo detuvo.

—Déjalo —negó, Naruto subió al techo del casino vecino y les hizo una señal de X con sus manos.

—No puedo hacer frecuencia con el intercomunicador de Naruto —masculló Baki, pulsando el botón varias veces.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua y busco la frecuencia de Kakashi.

—Subió al techo del casino vecino, no podemos hacer frecuencia con él, por algún extraño motivo —reportó.

—Acaba de decir que lo dejen, que bajara solo por la ciudad —respondió Kakashi, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, estaba estresado.

—¿Qué bajara solo por la ciudad? —Baki y Gaara intercambiaron una breve mirada y Naruto seguía haciéndoles señas de que se alejarán mientras los policías seguían disparando—. Está bien, está bien —murmuró Gaara un tanto reticente.

—Empezando el viraje —Gaara se colocó en el asiento y se colocó los arneses de seguridad. Confiaba en que Naruto no fuese a meter la pata.

 **-/-/-**

Naruto respiro profundamente mientras se mantenía oculto en el reducido espacio del callejón. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el escozor en la herida de su muslo, más que el resto.

—" _Como me gustaría ser Spider-Man justo ahora"_ —pensó con desgano, queriendo irse volando por la ciudad tirando tela de araña por aquí y por allá sin ser del todo visto.

Escuchaba el griterío de la gente, las sirenas de los bomberos y las órdenes que se gritaban entre sí. Había una reducida distancia entre los dos casinos, pero si sabía usar esto a su favor, era una distancia más que suficiente.

Movió su máscara a un lado solo un poco para poder tomar algo de aire. A veces sentía que la máscara le ahogaba. Era tan difícil tener una vida de gánster. Retrocedió un poco más al fondo del callejón oscuro al escuchar voces que se acercaban y el inconfundible sonido del jadeo de perros.

—¡Debe estar dentro del casino aún! —escuchó que decía uno de ellos, más cercano a sí.

—Lo dudo, los demás dijeron que lo vieron doblar hacia el pasillo que conducía al techo...

—¡Pero la puerta...! —y sus voces se hicieron más distantes a medida que se alejaban. Se acomodó la máscara de nuevo y respiro hondo, sintiendo sus sienes latir con fuerza. Era momento de salir. Se deslizo en el estrecho espacio con lentitud, aguantó la respiración cuando golpeó una botella que cayó con estruendo en el suelo, deteniendo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—¿H-hay alguien a-ahí? —preguntó una voz femenina acongojada y temblorosa.

Naruto inclinó un poco su rostro hacía abajo, tratando de escuchar mejor.

—Vamos nena, seguro era un gato callejero —respondió otra voz menos temblorosa. Un hombre.

—P-pero...

—Vamos, los demás deben estar esperándonos —dijo el tipo, pasando justo frente a Naruto abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

De haber sido otra la situación, habría salido haciendo un sonido gutural solo para el mero gusto de verlos en pánico, chillando y corriendo, pero eso tendría que ser para otra ocasión. Se echó un poco más hacia adelante y asomó su cabeza, mirando a todas partes. El bullicio se escuchaba más intenso, las sirenas y los pasos apresurados de los policías y paramédicos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Salió lo más despacio y sigiloso que pudo, caminando en dirección a una de las ambulancias, se colocó la máscara de lado y pasó aprisa entre dos policías que ayudaban a subir a un herido a la ambulancia. Se colocó junto a la ambulancia y se acuclillo, pretendiendo anudarse las agujetas, nadie se fijaba realmente en él, así que echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para evitar ser notado, se deslizo debajo de la ambulancia y espero.

—¡Lo increíble es que hay más heridos que muertos! —Escuchó decir a los que subían la camilla a la ambulancia—. ¡Parece mentira!

—¡No es momento de estar sorprendido por eso, vamos, cierra, cierra...! —la ambulancia se movió por el peso colocado y Naruto respiro profundamente mientras buscaba unos guantes en sus bolsillos y se los colocaba aprisa. Escuchó que cerraban la puerta de la ambulancia y le daban dos toques para que arrancara.

Naruto aprovecho para colocarse la máscara en frente y se aferró con manos y pies _(como mejor pudiera encajar)_ al cuerpo metálico de la ambulancia, arrancando ésta consigo debajo sin nadie saberlo.

 **-/-/-**

Se dejó caer justo cuando la ambulancia tomaba la curva para entrar al hospital, cayó con un golpe seco, sin apenas moverse, apretando los labios y dientes por el impacto. Quería soltar una maldición por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza pero sería arrojar sus esfuerzos a la basura.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, habían pasado hora y media del asalto al casino. Se quedó unos minutos así, mirando alternadamente su reloj y el cielo. Estaba cansado. Esperaba en serio que aquel fuera el último trabajo.

Emitiendo un suave gruñido se sentó y miró a su alrededor. La zona se le hacía vagamente familiar. Se puso de pie ligeramente tembloroso, aún no sentía el dolor de sus heridas por la adrenalina, pero el efecto estaba pasando y el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, la herida en su brazo izquierdo le estaba empezando a jalar y palpitar _(como para recordarle que estaba ahí aún)_ , al igual que la herida en su muslo.

Observó a su alrededor y entrecerró al leer el nombre del hospital, era el "Senju Central Hospital", soltó una risa seca y volvió la cabeza a su izquierda, donde habían unos solitarios bancos y una cabina telefónica, se acercó cojeando ligeramente y se recargo en la pared trasera de la cabina mientras echaba unas monedas y marcaba.

Al segundo repique, contestaron.

—¿Si? —fue un tono seco y algo exasperado.

—En el Senju Central... —fue lo que murmuró, como si le pasara hablar. Antes de que la moneda cumpliese su tiempo, ya le habían colgado.

Esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa y se deslizo despacio hasta sentarse. Esperaba que en su paraíso prestado lo aceptaran tan demacrado, al menos por aquella ocasión.

 **-/-/-**

Haruno Sakura no sabía si quería golpear al hombre en la cama o quería abrazarlo _(quizás un poco de cada una)_ pero no hizo nada, solo lo examinó con ojo crítico y se arremango, acercándose lentamente a él.

—¿Hace cuánto está así? —volvió su rostro hacía atrás y vio que Sasuke evitaba mirarla con sus afilados ojos.

—¿Una hora, quizá? —Bufó —solo haz tu trabajo y cúralo —su voz salió áspera y demandante, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada cargada de reproche y enojo.

—¿Una hora? —Señaló el brazo izquierdo del rubio, donde la manga de la que había sido una camisa blanca estaba empapada de sangre—. Esa herida no fue hace una hora, ¡la sangre está prácticamente seca! —Espetó —y no me quieras dar órdenes si no quieres terminar haciéndole compañía, con un yeso agregado —añadió con frialdad.

Por un breve instante sus miradas se encontraron, negro contra verde, y se reprocharon mutuamente.

 _(—Tú deber era protegerlo.) (—Tú deber es curarlo sin cuestionar nada.)_ era lo que se decían sus miradas. Naruto emitió un quejido cuando fue a mover su pierna derecha y ambos volvieron la mirada hacia él.

—No te muevas —ordenó ella, cortante —y deja que yo haga mi trabajo —sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los brumosos azules que parecían querer decirle algo—. Duerme —murmuró ella, acariciando vagamente la cabeza masculina.

Escuchó a Sasuke resoplar por lo bajo y soltar un chasquido, provocando que Sakura apretara su mandíbula.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Llamar a Hinata? ¿Hablar con Itachi-san? —bufó ella, mirándole fríamente de reojo.

Sasuke apretó los labios y se volvió.

—Haz tu trabajo —y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sakura contó mentalmente hasta cien controlando las ganas de golpear al moreno y se concentró en el magullado cuerpo de Naruto.

Tomó una de las tijeras de la bandeja y corto la camisa a la mitad, alegrándose de ver el chaleco antibalas cubriendo su torso, aunque notó rápidamente las balas que estaban incrustados en el mismo. Resopló brevemente y le quitó la parte delantera del chaleco.

Acarició suavemente la piel amoratada por las balas, aquello tardaría en desaparecer, examinó un poco más, notando otro golpe en su hombro derecho. A veces quería matarlo por ponerse en tales riegos, pero era algo que él disfrutaba.

— _"No sé cuándo podría desaparecer..."_ —le había dicho en una ocasión, muchos años atrás cuando apenas estaban encaminando su relación a algo más. Arranco la manga izquierda y frunció el ceño al notar como la sangre había creado caminos en todo su brazo, secándose en el proceso.

Remojo un paño en el agua fresca que tenía en una pequeña palangana, pasándola con suavidad por todo el brazo, para luego sacar la bala. Repitió el proceso varias veces, haciendo que el agua se tornará roja en cada remojo y exprimida al paño. Tomó la pinza ya esterilizada y examinó cuidadosamente la herida de bala antes de decidir sacarla. Al menos era algo superficial.

— _"La que no sabe cuánto va a resistir contigo hasta ese día soy yo, idiota"_ —llego a su mente la respuesta que le dedicó en aquel entonces, mientras clavaba la pinza en la carne, provocando un ligero quejido por parte de él, haciéndole tragar en seco.

Naruto podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

Extrajo la bala incrustada en el músculo, provocando que sangrase un poco más, soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras dejaba la bala junto con la pinza ligeramente ensangrentada y tomaba un algodón para detener el sangrado un poco.

Lo sujetó por el hombro y le echó alcohol puro en la herida, él se removió un poco y gruñó, mientras su ceño se frunció y su bronceada frente se perlaba de sudor, los analgésicos nunca habían servido de nada con él.

—Ssh, lo siento —susurró, ligeramente acongojada—. Ya estoy terminando —y le acarició una mejilla brevemente mientras observaba el pequeño orificio dejado por la bala—. Solo te pondré unos puntos —ella odiaba tener que verlo así, tan herido, maltrecho e indefenso pero él tampoco se dejaba curar por otro médico que no fuera ella.

—Lo... siento, Sakura-chan —masculló él con los dientes apretados, con voz rasposa y somnolienta.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa triste, negando con su cabeza.

—Disculparte no te quita lo cruel —susurró ella apenas con un hilo de voz mientras se preparaba para suturar.

 **-/-/-**

Cubrió parcialmente su rostro con su mano derecha, notándola extraña. Abrió ligeramente un ojo, notando el vendaje en el mismo, aunque la cara le dolía, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella había cumplido su palabra, como siempre. Movió su rostro a la derecha, viendo sobre la mesa una jarra con agua y unos medicamentos. Apretó la mandíbula cuando intento sentarse y su cuerpo al completo se quejó. Su esqueleto parecía de plomo pero aún así logro sentarse.

Deslizo lentamente la mitad de su cuerpo para colocar sus pies en el suelo, vio que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y que en su torso tenía ungüento para los moretones. Sus pantalones negros habían sido reemplazados por un largo pantalón de pijama en color gris, pero — _acarició con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha la parte superior de su muslo herido_ — allí también tenía un vendaje.

Miró los frascos de medicamentos y notó una pequeña nota debajo de uno de ellos, la tomó y leyó:

 _"Solo debes tomar el analgésico (frasco verde) y solo UNA cápsula, volveré más tarde"._

No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba enojada consigo pero igual le alegro que no fuera lo suficiente para dejarlo morir del dolor, sonrió mientras tomaba el frasco verde y lo destapaba, sin poder evitar el olisquearlo antes.

Se encogió de hombros _(provocando que le doliera todo al hacerlo)_ y se zampó todas las cápsulas de un tirón, masticándolas con lentitud, aquello no lo iba a gustar a Sakura-chan, pensó frunciendo el ceño, soltando un suspiro.

—Ya veré si... —la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la doctora de rosados cabellos que se quedó sorprendida al verlo—. ¡Ya despertaste! —exclamó, sorprendida.

—Ahm... —Naruto siguió masticando las pastillas con fuerza—. Unju —asintió, nervioso y ella entrecerró sus verdes ojos.

—Tú... —su mirada se posó en la mesita donde había dejado las pastillas y luego la mano que aún sostenía el envase vacío—. De nuevo... —se acercó dando fuertes pisadas—. ¡Hiciste caso omiso a mis indicaciones...! —y se detuvo a un palmo del rubio, que sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Y-yo... Sa-Sakura-chan... —echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás —e-es que estaba medio dormido cuando leí la nota —alegó, dando un pequeño salto cuando ella le arrebató el frasco de las manos.

—¡¿Sabes que esto podría matarte?! —espetó ella, alzando dicho frasco vacío —. ¡¿No te fue suficiente con venir herido y magullado?! ¡¿Es que tantas ganas tienes de dejarme viuda a temprana edad?! —de haber podido lo habría zarandeado _(golpeado)_ pero sabía que hacerlo implicaría empeorar más su situación.

—Pero sabes que solo una cápsula...

—¡La que sabe soy yo! —bufó ella, respirando profundamente.

—Sí, Sakura-chan —respondió el rubio, apenado y sumiso—. Pero podrías hacer un alto, ¿solo un momento? —pidió.

—¿Qué, qué quieres? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí —Naruto colocó esa sonrisa tímida que a pesar del tiempo no perdía su toque de inocencia—. Los brazos, porque están vacíos —y la rodeó con los mismos —y los labios —murmuró, pegándola a sí.

—Esto no va a librarte de...

—Lo sé —sus ojos se encontraron con brevedad, antes de que él le inclinará el rostro hacía sí—. Solo... —y sus labios se rozaron, como si tantearan el terreno, como si temieran romperse mutuamente.

—Tú... —Sakura lo beso brevemente —realmente quieres dejarme viuda antes de tiempo —bufó, haciendo un puchero y él rió.

—Nunca —rozó su nariz con la de ella—. ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó, sintiéndose relajado cuando ella acarició distraídamente los cabellos de su nuca.

—Fue a ver a Hinata —Naruto alzó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido—. Dijo algo de una conversación pendiente con ella o algo así —murmuró esta vez con algo de sequedad.

Naruto prefirió no emitir opinión alguna. Sakura defendía mucho a Hinata y consideraba que Sasuke era demasiado frío e insensible para ella. Solo cuando ella viera en realidad cómo era Sasuke con Hinata, podría comprenderlo.

—¿Itachi?

—Está contando los lingotes de oro aún —los verdes ojos de Sakura se tornaron fríos —expusiste tu vida por ir al baño —ella gruñó y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Ese Sasuke...

—Bueno... —hizo un puchero —lo importante es que no me atraparon —ella le dio un golpe justo sobre el vendaje del brazo izquierdo—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Más debería hacerte...! ¡Mafioso cabeza hueca...! —le jaló las mejillas y Naruto casi lloró de dolor.

—Soy... Ay, ay —se quejó —¿no tienes otros pacientes que atender? —gimió y ella sonrió perversamente.

—Estamos cerrados por hoy —y a Naruto le dio la impresión de que en su paraíso terrenal el cielo se estaba nublando.

No importaba si era parte de una mafia, un mero mercenario o un, a veces, autoproclamado mano de Dios. Ella nunca lo juzgo, ella nunca se alejó y tampoco lo abandonó como muchas de un pasado que apenas podía recordar.

Aun conociendo su pasado sangriento _(y viviendo a veces entre el tira y jala de su deber para con la familia Uchiha y su propia felicidad)_ lo había soportado todo, ¿qué había hecho para merecerla?

Quiso expresarle su agradecimiento y reafirmar sus sentimientos por ella una vez más, pero ella lo acalló con un beso.

—Lo sé —las suaves manos de ella acariciaron las bronceadas mejillas masculinas —yo también —y se sintió agradecida de poder una vez más encontrarse con aquellos zafiros que reflejaban su alma.

—Pero no he dicho nada —rió él, depositando un suave beso en el cuello de ella, queriendo decirle además de que según Itachi, aquel había sido el último trabajo.

—No es necesario —y fue al encuentro de los labios masculinos una vez más. Naruto sabía que para sí el cielo nunca estaba cerrado _(ningún día)_ pero sí que siempre estaba abierto _(todo el tiempo)_.

Siempre que estuviera junto a ella.

Y sobre lo que aquello era el último trabajo — _gruñó suavemente cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás mientras mordía sus labios sin piedad_ — bu-bueno, eso...

Eso podría esperar.

 **¿—Fin—?**

La mirada negra se concentró en el enorme cuadro familiar que predominaba en medio de aquel salón por centésima vez en aquella hora.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Era un hombre de poca paciencia y que no le gustaba esperar en lo absoluto. Se había marchado de la pequeña clínica Haruno sin siquiera saber si Naruto había despertado, recorriendo un camino de cinco horas en auto para llegar a ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios y Hinata...

—¿Dónde está...? —se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir a buscarla por toda la mansión Hyūga justo cuando la puerta se abrió, provocando automáticamente que sus ojos se posarán allí.

—Sasuke-kun... —un estremecimiento recorrió al pelinegro cuando su nombre fue susurrado con tanta dulzura y preocupación—. Pensé que... —él alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Lo sé —rodeó la mesita y se encaminó hasta ella, con su rostro estoico de siempre —dije que no iba a volver a verte —se sintió ligeramente perdido en aquellos ojos opalinos que le miraban con confusión.

—Porque no estabas seguro de poder darme un compromiso formal, lo recuerdo —ella bajó su vista al suelo, mientras tenía sus demasiado lindas y delicadas manos cruzadas al frente; Sasuke se odio un poco más por ser el causante de aquel tono bajo y desalentador.

—También lo recuerdo —apretó la mandíbula mientras sus manos se morían por acariciar los contornos de su delicado rostro, notó que ella aún tenía el delantal que usaba cuando trabajaba con el barro y su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Aquello explicaba su tardanza. Sonrió de forma muy tenue sabiendo cuán difícil era sacarla de su mundo.

—Sasuke-kun —sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente rota, ligeramente esperanzada.

Sasuke jugueteo con la cajita que llevaba el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Él no era de muchas palabras o en su defecto, cursilerías pero debía encontrar la forma de decirle aquello.

—Hinata —la nombró, logrando que ella diera un pequeño respingo que provocó un placer que sabía malsano en sí.

—¿Si, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella, despacio, temiendo lo que él fuera a decir.

—Yo... —y sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, poniéndola a la altura de los opalinos ojos—. Esto... —murmuró, desviando ligeramente su mirada.

Hinata abrió los ojos en sorpresa al igual que los labios. Aquello era... después de tanto tiempo...

Se permitió tragar el nudo en su garganta mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban por sus ojos debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

—Sí lo aceptas no hay vuelta atrás —advirtió él con tono de circunstancias conteniendo las ganas de limpiarle las lágrimas.

Hinata negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras sonreía tenuemente. ¿Cuándo había querido ella retroceder? En ningún momento. Ni siquiera el pasado y la vida que él cargaba consigo habían podido hacer que quisiera desistir de estar a su lado.

—Nunca he querido dar vuelta atrás, Sasuke-kun —musitó, extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar la cajita pero él la alejó otro poco, sorprendiéndola.

—No pienso dejarte ir —aunque sus negros ojos eran fríos, su semblante era orgulloso y su tono tenía un deje de emoción que la estremeció —nunca —aseveró.

—Es lo que quiero —extendió un poco más su mano para alcanzar la pequeña cajita —que nunca lo hagas, Sasuke-kun...

 **—Fin—**

 **(17/19-08-2015)**

 _*Toma el arma con la que_ _ **Naruto**_ _trato de abrir la puerta y jala el gatillo pero sigue sonando clic, clic*_ , nada, esta vaina sigue sin balas, ¡valor!

Me tomó tres días hacer esto _(de nuevo, ¡increíble!)_ preferí hacer una versión extendida _(?)_ de los hechos y dejar todo en el marco de _"seguimos siendo malos, pero igualmente demasiado buenos"_ y... y eso.

De todos modos **Sakura** cuida de su querido rubio, ya sea gánster o policía. Ah~ por igual quise poner algo más del **SasuHina** que en _**"Abierto 24 horas"**_ no pude colocar, sé que el contexto varía un poco, pero sentí que era mejor hacerlo algo " _ajeno_ " al shot anterior y ciertamente me gustó el resultado.

Espero que a ustedes también les sea grato leer esta versión _"gánster"_ de la historia, que la disfruten y me permitan saber por igual qué les ha parecido, les mando un enorme abrazo :D

¡Ja ne!


End file.
